The Valoria
by TheWatcher00
Summary: When his younger brother is chosen to be the next Don of the Vongola famiglia, Tsuna knew his normal life had just literally flown the coop. But when he finds out he himself has been chosen to be the leader of a family even stronger than the Vongola, well, he knew, just knew, right then and there, that his life was officially over.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue: Of Tales and Failed introductions_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if i did i would at least have enough money to buy a laptop, but i don't, which is sad._**

* * *

_To most people in the world, the strongest Famiglia, is the one with most power, the one with most wealth and influence across the globe: the Vongola. And in most cases, they are right in their assumptions, but not always. Take, the Valoria for example._

_Born in the early stages of the Italian Renaissance, the Valorians are a family belonging only to a single parallel world, and are relatively small in comparison to that of the Vongola, but yet also many times stronger._

_They are a secretive group, choosing to appear only when necessary during times of great hardship. In fact, throughout the course of their existence, only twice have they ever appeared. The first, unnoticed, just days after their establishment. And the second, during a war between families in the late 1700s._

_A war so bloody and massive, it threatened to take the lives of countless innocents and burn all of Italy, to the ground. This was the time when the first records of the Valoria were ever made, depicting a family so powerful and mighty, that in a mere day's time, they were able to wipe away not just one, but both combatants simultaneously._

_And then, just as quickly as they came, they vanished. Never to be heard from again. Until now._

* * *

Veronica smiled. A wide happy smile, as she gazed most approvingly upon the sight of her target. A boy, a teen, somwhere around fifteen to sixteen years of age, with wild brown hair and soft doe eyes. His name, was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Otherwise known as no-good Tsuna, due to his innate ability to fail epically at even the most simplest of tasks, and that was no exaggeration. She had even seen the boy literally trip on air. Yes that's right, air. She didn't even know that was possible, till she saw the boy do it.

Nevertheless however, Veronica still very much liked what she happened to see. A caring young man, a compassionate youth, and whether the boy himself may have been aware of it or not, a powerful potential boss. Oh yes, he was definitely the one. Now, all she needed to do was meet him, and oh she was so looking forward to that.

* * *

Okay, it was official, sixteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was having the worst day of his life.

First, he wakes up late for school, his oh so loving mother and brother not even bothering to attempt to wake him up. Then he gets bitten to death by the demon Disciplinary chairman, because he was late for school, and then also eventually ends up failing not only one, but three tests in a row. One for science, one for math and the last for English respectively, and you know what, that still wasn't the end of it.

No, instead, it only got worse. Much, much worse, all thanks to arrival of a certain gun-totting infant, who for some strange reason had come announce himself as his brother's new home tutor. His name, was Reborn. Hitman Reborn.

Yes, that's right. The baby was a killer, and apparently, his so called "tutoring" assignment was to train his younger brother Touma to become the new Tenth generation Vongola boss.

Crazy right? Yeah well, that was exactly what Tsuna himself had thought at the time. There was just no way any of that could even be remotely possible. It just couldn't be true. In fact, he had even voiced this thought aloud for all the world to hear.

And then the baby had shot at him.

With a gun.

A **real** gun, and had nearly blasted his brains out. Thus, it was safe to say, after literally seeing his (relatively short and disappointing) life flash before his eyes, Tsuna had no more doubts by that point in time. No, none at all. Which, basically meant that he had now officially kissed his normal life goodbye. Wonderful.

And so now, here he was, walking dejected and down along the road as he made his way towards the market, the skies darkening slowly over head. Luckily for him, his mother had asked him to go shopping for groceries just moments after the Hitman had arrived at, well, more like invaded, their home, while she herself had begun to prepare her usual welcoming feast for the little Devil in disguise.

Tsuna sighed loudly, his shoulders sagging as he stared down towards his feet. He groaned. "Why?" he said aloud, his body starting to tremble, as he all of sudden, stopped in his tracks.

"Why? Why does it always have to be me!?" he cried, screaming upwards towards the heavens with all the strength that he had; his chest heaving and his fists clenched tight, as the several bystanders that had witnessed his cry, quickly scurried themselves away, their expressions bemused and slightly unnerved.

* * *

Veronica was still for a moment. Her body practically frozen in place, as she gazed down towards the teenage brunette. A small wry smile making its way atop her lips.

'_Well now, that was rather unexpected_,' she thought casually to herself. The boy had nearly shocked her right out of her tree. A rather impressive feat actually, since almost nothing ever managed to startle her, though she had to admit she was rather distracted at the time, thinking up of the perfect way to introduce herself to him.

Something flashy she had decided, but not too flashy, she didn't want to scare him, well, much, at least. Perhaps something to do with fire would work? She thought, pondering on the idea for a second or two. Or maybe lightning would work better?

Oh yes, lightning would do nicely, very dramatic lightning, very dramatic. It would suit her purpose well.

She giggled softly, her mind racing with countless thoughts and ideas of how to go about with her and the boy's soon to come meeting. And as such, so focused was she on this task at hand, she did not at all notice, the presence of the beast quickly making its way towards her.

* * *

Tsuna sighed again, his eyes downcast and his head hung low as he then started once again on his way towards the market, dragging his feet even slower than before.

Then, all of a sudden, a scream, loud and hysterical, rang forth throughout the air; a large black shape tumbling fast and hard right out of a nearby tree directly before the young teen's eyes. A woman, tall and curvaceous, with long back hair and soft pale skin, clad in an outfit much akin to both a dress and a combat garb. Her eyes were gold.

The woman swore, quickly picking herself up off the earth, as she then angrily turned her gaze back towards the tree she had just fallen out of. "Why you evil little rodent!" she snarled, jutting a finger upwards towards the leaves, and towards the single lone squirrel sitting innocently atop of them. "How dare you strike at me you filthy disgusting animal! I'll destroy you, you hear me! Destroy you!"

Slowly, Tsuna backed himself away. Inching himself farther and farther from the clearly crazy lady that now stood before his eyes, only to freeze in place just a mere second later. His eyes growing wide and round as he watched in sheer disbelief, as the woman leapt forth from where she stood and, with a kick, sent the tree, roots, squirrel and all, shooting skywards into the air.

Tsuna gaped. '_What the hell?_' he mentally shrieked, his jaw practically touching the ground, as he fell back onto his rear.

"Serves you right, stupid squirrel." The woman sniffed, patting down her clothes, as her gaze met his.

"Oh." she said abruptly, pausing for a long, long moment, before raising a hand. "Um... hello?"

Tsuna fainted.

* * *

**Oh Tsuna. What a wimp you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Of Rings, Dreams and Welcomes_****_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if i did i would at least have enough money to buy a laptop, but i don't, which is sad._**

* * *

Tsuna was having a wonderful dream. He and his family were in the neighborhood park, all smiles and laughter, as they enjoyed a wonderful afternoon picnic under the shade of the trees. The sun was shining, the sky was bright and the wind cool and refreshing against the skin of their cheeks, and best of all, no evil demon babies and or crazy squirrel/tree killing psychopaths anywhere in sight. Oh yes, Tsuna was having a wonderful, wonderful dream.

The thing with dreams though however, is that they never do happen to last as long as one would like. A fact, dear Tsuna was quickly about to discover, just about...

...now.

SMACK!

And pain bloomed like a flower across his right cheek, his dream falling to ruin right before his very eyes. His mother and brother vanishing from view, as the sun and skies above him darkened to cold dreary grey; the trees and grass all around him becoming like dust in the wind.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty~. Now is no time to be taking a nap~." a voice cooed in his ear, soft and sweet, as yet another hard slap struck him hard against the face. He groaned loudly, his head spinning and his sight filled with countless smiling stars. Damn, that was a doozy.

"Oh good," the voice spoke, turning out to be the psycho woman from earlier, as Tsuna slowly managed to focus his gaze. "You're awake now."

Yes. Yes he was, and frankly, he very much wished that he wasn't. "Who-Who are you?!" he stammered, crawling back like a crab away from the golden-eyed dame, his eyes wide and wary. "Wha-What do you want from me?"

The woman cocked her head then, her eyes growing wide for just the briefest of moments before she straightened her back, and flashed him a smirk. "Who am I, you ask?" she responded, stalking towards the brunette. "Why, I am only she who can kill a man with just a mere a tweed of grass. Only she who can fall an army with a mere flick of her finger. She, who even the Vindice themselves fear to encounter. Why, I am the one, the only, Veronica Valean!" she finished, striking a pose and swinging her hair, hands on her hips, and head turned towards the side.

Tsuna was silent for a moment, staring at the woman before giving the only reply any rational person in such a situation could possibly give. "Huh?" was his reply.

Veronica groaned lowly, turning herself away, a hand pressed to her head. "Oh damn it all." she muttered to herself. "This is all that stupid tree rat's doing. How dare that filthy animal ruin my perfectly epic entra-OI! Just where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Tsuna screamed in response, already sprinting away from the scene with all the strength that he had. But no more than a mere second later did he stop dead in his tracks, the woman suddenly standing directly before his very eyes, a scowl upon her face.

"Really, Is that so?" she said, a hand jutting forward to grip Tsuna's shirt by the nape of his collar. "Well now, I can't exactly have happening now can I, because you see boyo, I've been watching you for quite some time now, and quite frankly I must state, I like what I see."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. "Y-you mean you've been stalking me?!" he shrieked aloudly, earning himself a swift whack to the head in recompense.

"No! I have not been stalking you." Veronica said sternly. "There is a big difference between stalking someone and observing them, do you here? One is to simply study another person, the other is to obsess, beit with hate, or envy, or sexual desire. I was doing the former, not the latter. If I was stalking you, we would not be having this conversation right now. No, instead, you would either be dead, or most likely be bound, gagged, and then hidden away in some underground celler where you would then live out the rest of your life in sheer total isolation, as i, all the while do every evil atrocious deed imaginable to your poor, poor self. Do you understand?"

Pale now, Tsuna nodded.

"Good." the woman responded. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I have been watching you for quite some time now, and as i have stated previously, I very much like what I happen see in you, and as such have now come to the conclusion that you are the perfect person to be the new don of my Famiglia." she stated, finishing with a grin, before letting him go.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt woozy, his legs going weak, as he fought to keep himself standing. No way. No fucking way. First his brother, and now him? This was totally not happening right now!

"Oh but it is kiddo." Veronica replied, almost directly to his very thought. "Oh and yes, I did just happen read your mind, just in case you're wondering. I can do that."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "B-But why me!?" he exclaimed desperately.

The woman presented a hand, a pair of fingers extended. "Two reasons." she stated. "One, I myself have come and approved of you being the next heir. And two, well, is because of this." She tossed him something, and instantly, Tsuna heard himself gasp.

It was a ring. A glittering silver loop encrusted with countless gems and precious stones, each with a different color and varying shade, all encircling the brilliant white diamond that lay the tip. Truly, the ring was a masterpiece, but frankly, that was not what Tsuna found shocking at all. No, instead, it was what was in the ring, written within the diamond's very center, his own name in brilliant gold.

"Do you see now?" Veronica grinned. "Even lady Fate herself has deemed you to be my successor."

"It-It's a coincidence!"

"Oh, well then why don't we put that to the test then now hmm?"

"Wh-what?"

"Put it on boyo. Put it on and see if anything happens. If nothing does, well then I'll leave, but if something does, then you will have no choice but to accept yourself as the new don of my famiglia."

Tsuna stared at the ring. Maybe he could...

"Oh and don't even think about running off." Veronica spoke, a smile upon her lips. "You can't get away from me."

Tsuna thinned his lips. Damn mind reader!

"Well, what are you waiting for kid? Put it on."

And then went great reluctance, Tsuna did just that, sweat beading down the sides of his cheeks, his hands shaking. And then...

...Nothing. Nada. Not even a tingle in his toes. Tsuna felt like screaming for joy right then and there. He gave the woman a grin. "Sorry, looks like you're going to find somebody else to be your successor."

Her face dropped then, a frown coming upon her lips and her shoulders sagging. "Oh. Well, that's a shame." She said disappointedly, bringing forth her hand. "And i was sure you were the one. Oh well, hand me the ring back now will you."

"Will do." Tsuna smiled and suddenly, the brunette felt a sinking feeling deep within his gut. "I-Its stuck." he stated dumbly and then the woman grinned a knowing grin.

"Really now." she smirked. "Is that so. Well i'm sure, all it needs is a little more force yes?"

Tsuna pulled at it again, this time as hard as he could with all the strength that he could muster and found to his utmost horror that he couldn't pull it off.

"Well now." Veronica giggled. "That's certainly rather strange. I wonder what it could mean, hmm?."

No. No he did not want to guess what that meant, he already knew what that meant, and frankly he was not about to give up now. "S-Stuck!" he cried, now pulling at the ring with his teeth. "I-It's just stuck that's all!"

"Why yes, that it is, and I must state that certainly counts as something boyo."

"N-No! I-I just need to pull harder!"

"Well then go right on ahead, cause from what i can see, it's not coming off. And do you why it's not going to come off? Because that ring has chosen you, you Sawada Tsunayoshi, as it's rightful owner. So now congratulations kid, you are now officially the new heir to my famiglia. Welcome to the Valoria."

Tsuna fainted.

_KHR!_

* * *

**Really? Really Tsuna, twice in one day?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Tuna Looks for Tuna_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if i did i would at least have enough money to buy a laptop, but i don't, which is sad._**

* * *

Drowsily, Tsuna blinked, rubbing at his eyes, his head aching and throbbing within his skull. Ugh, he groaned, slowly sitting himself up then as the bed beneath his body softly creaked and moaned. He paused then, glancing around his person for a moment or two before coming to the sudden realization that he wasn't outside, lying in the middle of the road, in the middle of the evening, and that instead, it was morning and he was in his room, at home, on his warm comfy bed. A dream. It had all been a dream. He smiled, heaving a sigh of relief as he fell back upon the mattress.

It had been a dream. A nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare of epic proportions and one that would most certainly haunt him for days to come. But for now, now it was over, and the dream had come to end. All was normal once more, and damn, Tsuna was glad for that. Because normal was good, and anything else was fucked up in the head, and downright psychotic.

It was then though, that he noticed his clothes, and all of a sudden, he felt like dying right then and there. They were same as the ones he had worn outside yesterday...

Oh no, he thought with dread, feeling on his hand now, a new foreign weight that he had failed to feel before. Then slowly, as he raised his hand towards the light Tsuna barely resisted the urge to scream; for lo and behold, there it was, the ring, still snug around his finger. Well, shit.

Tsuna stared at it horror. "H-How?" He breathed, voice shaky and trembling. "Why? Why me?"

"I already told you why remember," a voice spoke then, a purr just inches from his ear, low and rumbling. The teen sprung from his bed, his eyes growing wide as they darted to and fro across the room, searching for the speaker yet spotting nothing in sight.

"Wh-Who's there?" he spoke, and then it was on him, a pitch black flurry of teeth and claws suddenly lashing at his face. He cried out, falling to the ground with a 'thud' and hitting his head hard against the floor.

Then a sniff, and he felt a weight set itself down upon his belly. "Hmph. That's what you get you no good wimp. Just what in the world were you thinking, fainting in the middle of the road like that? What if someone had seen you?"

Tsuna stared. It was a Cat.

A big black cat.

And it was talking.

He felt his eyes roll back. And then, pain.

"Oh no you don't." He heard the cat snap. "I did not go through all the trouble of getting you back home _and_ doing your grocery shopping, just for you to faint _again _when I try to talk to you. Now wake up, boyo."

Tsuna groaned, his face feeling raw, as he opened his eyes, honey brown locking firm upon glittering gold. It was then at that moment, Tsuna realized something the Cat, something very, very important. He recognized those eyes.

"You!" He cried, pointing a finger towards the puss. "You're that squirrel hating craz-!"

"Finish that sentence and consider your pretty little face my personal scratching post." Veronica cut him off, scratching him again swiftly right across the face, leaving a mark but still drawing no blood.

Tsuna gaped. "B-but how?"

"Through the power of my awesomeness, that's how." Veronica replied smugly. "Now, get me some tuna will you? I'm feeling rather famished after having to drag your very much unconscious rear all the way back here. Ooh that rhymed."

Tsuna sputtered. "W-What! No! I refuse!" He cried, reaching up to push the cat away.

Veronica raised her paw, a dark wide grin slowly blooming atop her lips. Tsuna froze at the sight of it. He had a bad feeling about that smile.

A very, very bad feeling.

And then, she swung at him, hard, not at his face as Tsuna had first expected, but right onto his groin; hitting him soundly against the balls. Tsuna felt his eyes bulge, both a squawk and squeak being torn from his throat as he felt his head spin. She sacked him. She fucking sacked him!

Veronica grinned. "So, how's about that tuna? Will you be a dear and get me some hmm Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-Yes." He squeaked, voice shaking.

"Good, now go. Oh and don't even think of running away okay, because if you do, I will find you, I guarantee you I will, and when I do you will _suffer_. Do you understand?" She raised her paw again.

Terrified, Tsuna nodded.

"Wonderful," Veronica continued, before giving him a look. "Well, what are you just sitting around for? Get going boyo. Get!"

And Tsuna bolted from the room, slamming the door as he did so, hands cupping at his crotch. As he left, he could hear the Cat laughing.

* * *

_'Okay. Okay. Breathe Tsuna, breathe,'_ the brunette told himself, trying hard to slow his racing heart and focus away from the pain still radiating from between his legs. Fuck, it hurt; he grimaced, slowly setting himself down onto the stairs. Damned squirrel hating tree killing cat transforming psycho lady. He groaned.

God, it just wasn't fair. His life was hard enough already having to deal with bullies and school and all that other teenage shit, while being his regular no-good self. Why couldn't his life just be normal?

_'Because normal is boring that's why.' _He heard a voice then, echoing within his mind. _'Oh and before you start freaking out, it's just me, Veronica, in your head.' _Somehow, Tsuna didn't exactly find that very reassuring. '_Well not exactly in your head,' _Veronica continued._ 'Just speaking through it, you know, with telepathy. Did I forget to mention I could do that too?'_

_'Yes, yes you did.' _Tsuna replied mentally, using his thoughts instead of his voice, simply because he figured that if he tried speaking now, he would scream. _'Is there anything else you would like to mention too?'_

_'Hmm, maybe. But that can wait till later. Now go get me my tuna, tuna. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting.'_

Tsuna groaned again, dropping his head into his hands. Why him?

"Oh, Tsu-kun you're awake." He glanced up then, spotting his mother at the bottom of the steps, a small frown of worry plastered upon her features. "Are you alright now? You said you weren't feeling very well last night, so I thought I should check up on you."

Tsuna furrowed his brows. He had told her, what? But that didn't make any sense; he had been out of it all night. How could he have told her anything?

_'Oh, because that was me.' _Veronica responded mentally. _'You see, when I got you back here last night, I slipped you in through the window in your bedroom so as to not draw any unnecessary attention. Worry not, no one saw me do it. Then, might I remind you, after I finished **your **shopping, so you have no reason to complain, I assumed your appearance before re-entering the house, through the front door this time, and handing off the groceries to your mother. From that point, I told her you weren't feeling very well and then promptly retreated to your room, when I then took on the shape you saw me in this morning. Okay. Okay.'_

_'I see….' _Tsuna's thought. So apparently, a Cat wasn't the only thing the she-devil could change into.

_'Well, duh.'_

The brunette's eye twitched.

"Tsu-kun?" His mother prodded then, and he smiled.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine now Kaa-san." He said. "Don't worry, I'm feeling much better."

His mother sighed. "Well that's good. Now, if you want it, you're dinner is still in the fridge okay? I left it there for you last night."

Tsuna stood then, shivering slightly as yet another painful tremor shot from his groin across his body. Damn, it still hurt.

"Th-Thanks Kaa-san." He said, slowly descending the rest of the stairs. "Um, a quick question, but do we happen to have any more," - he paused then for a second, knowing full well just how odd it might look for one such as himself to be asking for something he absolutely hated. - "Tuna?"

His mother cocked her head. "I think so," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"J-Just need some that's all."

"Well, okay then. There should be a least one can left in one of the cupboards, but I'm not exactly sure which."

Tsuna nodded, then made his way there. Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted Touma, back hunched and posture tense as he sat and glared at Reborn across the table, chewing loudly on his toast.

"We start today." The infant said, a smirk on his lips, as he softly petted the lizard on his arm, which Tsuna just now happened to see. Since when did the kid have a lizard? Tsuna thought, before shaking his head. No, no that wasn't important right now, he told himself, he needed to find that tuna. The killer baby could come later.

He started his search then, rummaging through each cupboard one by one in search of that very last can of chucky wretched fish. Then, once he had found it, and shut the cabinet door, Veronica spoke again. _'Jump back, now.'_

_'Huh?' _Was Tsuna's reply.

_'Just hurry and do it!' _And then he did, leaping away from where he stood, just before it was struck by a neon green sledgehammer. He gaped.

"The fuck!" He shrieked, staring incredulously at the baby, now standing before him. "W-w-what the hell was th-that for?"

The infant gave him a look. "You didn't say good morning." He replied dully, and then promptly walked off, his sledgehammer morphing right before Tsuna's eyes into a tiny green lizard of the same exact same color.

Tsuna was shaking, still very much in shock. The baby had just tried to kill him, again. Dear lord, this was all so messed up. He heard Touma speak then.

"Darn, and here I had been hoping to see you finally drop dead," he said, sounding clearly disappointed.

Tsuna ignored him, just as he usually did, and instead sent a silent thank you to the woman, err; Cat he still figured was up in his room.

Her reply was this. _'Tuna, now, hungry.'_

And Tsuna made his way back to his room. Once there, he shut the door behind him, and tossed the can towards the Cat, who caught it deftly within her jaws. Then setting it down, sniffed in distaste. "How lazy. Didn't even bother opening it I see."

The brunette gave her a look, and she sighed. "Oh fine." She said, extending forth then a single lone claw, before slicing open the lip herself. She ate the fish then, finishing it in less than a minute, and then the can in another. Tsuna didn't even know what to say to that.

Then promptly, once she was done, Veronica leapt to his bed, clicking her tongue once, twice before setting her eyes back upon Tsuna. "Thank you." She said, licking her paw. "Now give me 100 push ups."

The brunette stared. "Huh?"

"Not 'huh', I said, give me 100 push ups."

"Eh! Why!?"

"Because, I refuse to have the new boss-to-be of my famiglia to forever be a wimp. So we're starting your training now, with our first goal being to improve your psychical capabilities. So give me 100 push-ups."

"A-and if I say no?" Tsuna asked nervously, slowly backing himself away.

"Easy," Veronica stated, a tiny remote suddenly appearing beneath her paw, with only a single red button. "I do this." And she pressed it.

Then the next thing Tsuna knew, his whole world sparked to life, literally, as he fell to the floor, limbs jerking and thrashing every which way, current streaming all throughout his body. It was over in seconds, and Tsuna gasped. "W-What the heck was that?"

"20000 Volts of electricity." Veronica answered, giddily. "If you want to know where it came from, you might want to look at your leg. No, not that one, your other one, the left leg."

Tsuna spotted it then, a small sleek black band, wrapped tight around his ankle. "A wonderful piece of technology that. It lets me know exactly where you are at all times, and I can zap you with it. Oh and I probably should tell you this now, but if you even so much as attempt to try and take it off, it will kill you." She finished with a grin. "So, 100 push ups, now, on the double."

And reluctantly, against his utmost will, Tsuna complied, his eyes watery as he took up position in the center of his room. Then he started, exerting all the strength that he had. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Then she shocked him again. "I said to do pushups boyo, pushups. Those are not push ups. That's you, humping the ground. Now get that butt up! Higher! Higher!"

And she zapped him again and again, all through the morning.

"SOMEONE SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!"


End file.
